Dangerous Love Bite
by yaoifan124
Summary: A brunette Vampire is trying to get into a new town, but trouble keeps finding him. With his special blood, he needs to becareful. Though, he wonders why this certain human has him by a string. Love/Tragedy/Angst/Danger/Fantasy
1. Hunted

_**I am trying something new! This story contains shorter chapters, but hopefully they will leave you anticipated for more! Enjoy and review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Hunted<strong>

The night was calm and refreshing; late for a date and early for bedtime. Most people were either asleep or at home enjoying the quiet relaxation before bed. The trees rustled at the calming wind that flowed by peacefully. No neighborhood dogs were barking at passing stray cats. No arguing heard from any house in the town. Laughs may be heard, but no arguing to say the least. It was the beginning of spring and yet, not warm enough to be outside at night. Though it was warm enough in the day to go swimming, but parents highly suggested not to. Rain had not visited this area of town for the past week, and they were not expecting any soon.

On a certain street a brown fuzzy dog was sleeping in the backyard. He had chosen to come outside to sleep at his dog house, since his master had accidentally shut his bedroom door shut. His brown ear twitched as he heard footsteps being made. They were making haste and many behind it. The dog raised his blue nose into the air as he smelled it. There was familiar smells mixed in with a new one. As he looked up at the sky a person jumped onto his master's house roof. He started to bark, which got other dogs to bark. The figure jumped from his master's roof to the neighbor's roof. His master came out and told his dog to come in. The long nosed boy was not happy with his dog waking him from his slumber. He had school tomorrow and was tired from today's curricular activities to handle a barking dog. The dog and master went inside and went back to bed.

The brown haired boy, who was caught, sighted on the dog's masters roof jumped from building to building as he was getting away from his enemy. They were hot on his trail as they followed by jumping building to building as well as their prey. This boy was no ordinary human he was a rare species known as a Vampire or the Japanese name some people used, Oketsu; meaning Bloodsucker. A special name was named to for two types. The one's that had power at day and not night were known as Daypire. One's that held powers at night, but never during the day were known as Nighpire. People believe the elders that made the names were drunk or rather bored. The enemies following this lonely Vampire were Vampters or, AKA, Vampire hunters. Sent to kill all of the Oketsu's, the enemy was also a different species. They were either part of the wolf clan, bear clan, or leopard clan.

The brunette boy took a short cut and jumped on a balcony and entered the open sliding glass door. He covered with the curtains and stood there peaking out between the curtains. Making sure the enemy passed by and not see him hiding. A light rustle was made behind him as he turned to a green haired lad. His sea-foam eyes were shot open as he viewed at the intruder. Piercing red eyes sunk into the green haired boy as he withered from the stare. Nothing was said as they stared at each other. The smaller boy seemed attracted to the man, but didn't know why. For some reason he wanted be closer to him, hold him; kiss him, anything to feel him. Wanting the man even more, he could even smell his blood from where he stood. How it smelled tasty, but he was more put on the thought of how good looking he was. His body heat rose for the first time in a long time as he gripped the curtains behind him. His feet wouldn't move, his hands just held to the fabric tightly, his legs stabling his balance. His breath was caught in his throat as he looked to this wondrous man that did not scream up and cry for help.

This young green haired teen was watching the boy as he started to slightly tremble. He thought maybe it was his appearance or thought of who he was, which the brown haired boy had no clue. He was shaking from the fear of him attracting attention to the hunters who were chasing him down. They stared at each other and the green haired teen's eyes traveled as he saw the blood on the boys chin and some on his neck and collarbone. His blood ran slightly cold as he realized what he was, but didn't know who he was. He was a Vampire and was choked on his shout. He was going to shout, but thought against it. He wanted closer to the boy. He took a chance and took a step. The young brunette didn't move. He took another step. The Vampire notices his motive and slightly backed away. He was breathing in gasps as he was losing his self again and wanted the blood of the man, but he fought against the thirst.

The older looking teen walked closer and was in arms reach. The other didn't move as he watched him approach closer to him, seeing the fear, but also the curiosity. The green haired boy touched the younger one's cheek and felt the coldness of it. He couldn't tell if it was naturally like that or just the weather. Most likely the weather, since he read in books; that Vampires are not cold, but normal temperature. His hand went along his scar on the bottom of his left eye and was moving to touch the brown locks. He was fascinated at this and how close he was to an actual Vampire! He could even see the fangs that the boy showed. The blood had caught onto the older boy's finger and he noticed how warm it still was. The warm breath of the Vampire rolled out in puffs as a slight wind blew and covered both of them in the curtain. The brunette could easily suck the man's blood here and now, but he didn't want too. Something told him that he shouldn't. He shouldn't be drinking people's blood from them anyway, it was because he was ambushed and needed blood from the blood loss he had. The older teen was attracted to the boy as he was attracted to him. Something told the green haired teen that he was made for him, as if the gods especially made him for him. The closeness was amazing for a mere human and Vampire.

"Son!" A woman's voice called from the other side of the door. The young brown haired teen was quick and opened the curtains and escape through the door.

"Wait!" The green haired boy yelled as he went after the boy. His hand almost had his arm, but was too late. He looked out to see no sign of the mysterious young teen with red eyes. The door opened to a woman with raven hair. The young teen turned to the woman, "For Christ's sakes! I am not your son for the last time!" His voice was angry from how he was interrupted from staring at the pale boy and his gorgeous red eyes. Though he doesn't know where the word gorgeous came from.

"Doesn't matter, now come down. Or supper will get cold!" The woman gave a mischievous smile, like always, and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Damn woman." The teen muttered as he was thinking about the pale boy who came into his room was amazing. "Impossible," he mumbled to himself as he thought the boy was _actually_ a Vampire. He looked at his fingers and the blood had still been there, so he knows he wasn't dreaming. "Damn it," he cursed as he went down stairs to his step-mother, who which was a Vampter.


	2. Friends

**Dangerous Love Bite**

**Chapter 2: Friends**

A chipper brown haired boy cheered as he made his way to his new school. His older brother was taking him to school in his car. A grin was planted on his face as he bounced in his seat. A new school meant new friends! And he really loved to make new friends!

The young brown haired teen was named Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy that is. He had brown eyes that went with his brown hair. His skin was pale and almost like snow, but he was always like that. A scar lined under his left eye on his beautiful, pale face. He wore a red t-shirt with a white tank top underneath. His bottoms were shorts with the hem cut off and fuzzy at the bottom. He wore a straw hat on his head as it was his most treasured item. The personality of the boy was simple, a happy teenager with secrets as any other teen. Not to mention he loved to eat a bunch of food. Therefore he had a lot of money on his lunch account, which was okay; they were a rich family anyways.

His brother's name was Portgas D. Ace. He took in his mother's maiden name, for he did not like his farther one bit. He also hated how he shared the same blood as him. He wore no shirt, like any other day, and his shorts were black and had at least five pockets on it. A belt that was orange went with his hat. A tattoo was set on his back of a cross and a skull before the cross. His little brother had a cross on his chest on his left breast where his heart was. The older D. was calm and collected as he was the man of the house they lived in. Well besides the red haired man that love to visit and stay with them once in awhile.

The older brother drove the car as he smiled lightly at his brother's anxious self. He wouldn't quit bouncing, but at least he was wearing his seat belt! Thank the gods for that! He was upset for the fact he was rolling around that age though and he was quite worried, but didn't let his brother know. It wasn't time to tell him yet, for god's sake he was only sixteen! He can easily tell him later, when closer to his seventeenth birthday. Ace pulled the car up in the parking lot and made sure the door was locked.

"Alright, I have to check you in. Behave yourself here and try not to get into a fight, got me?" He asked his eager little brother.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I got it, Niichan! Can we go now! I can't wait any longer!" He whined. His brother was amused by this and smiled as he unlocked the car doors.

"Alright, let's go." The shirtless teen said as he got out and walked with his brother to the school. Many students looked at the two brothers. Some girls drooled over the hot, shirtless man. While others adored over the cute scrawny boy with the straw hat. Either way, the girls were already attracted to the new comers to this town. The guys discussed if the smaller figure was a girl or a boy, and if that was a girl that they were hot, but they could tell that it was a guy; or a really small breasted girl. The two boys continued on down the hall, not noticing how they were being stared at. They entered the office and Ace explained how he was new and it took five minutes more after the bell to explain rules to Luffy. Now the young teen was walking down the hall to his homeroom. He was excited to meet anyone and everyone. He knocked on the door and was met with the teacher.

Her name is Nico Robin and she is the History and Science teacher. Her hair was raven colored that went with baby, blue eyes. She wore a black vest over her white short-sleeve shirt, which was a V-neck and showed off her large breast. The shirt went with her curves and stopped above her black short skirt that was long enough to be school-teacher appropriate. Her long legs showed off as her feet were in black heels. Her longs arms had a bracelets and a ring on her right hand, indicating she was not married.

"Ah! Our new student is here! Please come in!" She insisted as she let the brown haired boy in. The students paid attention to the boy, most remembering him and that older man with him this morning. "Students! This is Monkey D. Luffy, he has moved here from Tokyo."

"Hi." Luffy waved and had his grin on, but was a bit nervous now. He had a foot behind him, swaying on his toe as he was nervous. Most girls awed at this action and he grinned a little wider.

"Alright, Monkey-san, please go sit behind Longnose-san." Robin told the new boy and the kid grinned as he made his way down the aisle. To the long nosed boy with his hand slightly rose.

Usopp was a shy boy. He had curly, brown hair under a yellow bandana. A pair of light brown eyes, almost emerald, shined with curiosity for the new student. His painted overalls showed that he was an artist in making and loved the Art Club that he was in. A yellow paint covered shirt was worn as well. With boots that were brown and worn out, as he had worn them almost every day. Kids call him a liar, because of his ridiculous stories he tell. It's amazing that you will find anyone who believes anything he says. He watched as the new kid sat down behind him in the empty desk. He leaned back and stuck his hand out.

"Name's Usopp!" He cheered in a whisper, not wanting to get into trouble.

"Hi, Usopp! Name's Luffy, you should already know that though!" With that he giggled and grinned at the young teen in front of him. Nothing else was said the whole class period between the two. With the whole hour to ponder, the boys did.

Luffy thought how cool Usopp was. Though he didn't know him well, he could tell. He had a good sense in reading people. Sometimes he doesn't like to, but he couldn't help it. His mind wondered to that one night last week. How odd it was when he saw those green sea-foamed eyes. The most interesting part was that he wanted him in ways that he shouldn't think of. He felt dirty, but in a good way. He wondered if he was ever going to meet him. He was attracted to the man, for reasons beyond his mind, and wanted to be friends with him; thinking that it was impossible to have the mere human as a mate. His father would think about how disgusting it is to fall in love with a human, especially if it's the same sex. He never understood why his father was such a bastard thinking that they, the Vampires, needed to be married and breed with their own kind. He even accepted someone of the wolf clan! But if a human was talked about he would flip over his son and probably disown him. He sighed as his thoughts swarmed and he thought to himself that he was never going to see the human again.

Usopp on the other hand was trying to figure out the new kid. He was mysterious in a way. How could he be so pale? That ran across his mind several times. And why does he look too feminine? Like a girl almost! His thoughts ran across, a hundred of them coming at him that it would make him dizzy! Well after many minutes of thinking he decided he was going to be the kid's friend and invite him to sit with his friends. Hoping they wouldn't mind another friend. The bell rang and the long nosed boy thought this was the perfect chance. They picked up their books and headed out the door. The long nosed teen caught up to his new found friend.

"Hey!" His friend turned to him and waited for the teen. "Wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?" He asked and the kid smiled.

"I'd love to! You are my friend after all! And I want to meet your friends!" They both cheered and got looks from the other students. But they didn't care, they were best buddies already and they wanted to share their fun.


	3. Mystery

**Dangerous Love Bite**

**Chapter 3: Mystery**

"So you guys usually sit here?" Luffy asked as they sat outside for lunch. He tore a bit off of his chicken patty he got with his sharp teeth. He had at least four chicken patties and his long nosed friend was amazed!

"Yeah, they should be here any minute!" He cheered to his friend that stuffed his face even more with food. He sighed as he watches him stuff a _whole_ patty in his mouth!

"Hey! Usopp!" The two boys sitting at the table looked up at a redhead girl walking towards them.

"Nami!" The boy responded as she walked up to the table.

Nami was the cat burglar at this school. With her emerald-grey eyes and red hair that curved with her face, but quickly flipped out at the end. She wore a short-sleeved shirt, with a blue line going around her torso, which hung to her upper body and around her medium size breasts. Capri's that went to right above her knees and she wore gladiator sandals, that actually looked really cute with her outfit over all else. Now she was a witty woman. Always putting others in a debt, which she knew they will never be able to pay up. She stole items and got any information she needed. If it were from a person or the internet, she would get the info.

"Who's this adorable kid!" the cat burglar hugged the new confused teen. She is also a sucker for cute things, making all her defenses go down.

"That's Luffy and we became friends' this morning!" Usopp told her with a grin and got one from his friend. Luffy suddenly felt too close and tried to find an excuse.

"Nami~! I'm hungry!" He whined as she let go and he ate a patty immediately. To make it look like it was true. "Thank you!" He said as he grinned up at her.

"Aw~! So cute!" She commented and patted his head where his hat was sitting.

"Nami-swan~!" A shout was heard and a swirl blur of black came at Nami, but stopped to do a dramatic pose with a lunch box in hand. "For my lovely!" She faked a little smile, like always.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun!" She said and sat down with the lunch box to start eating.

Sanji was a well known chef. His blonde hair was gorgeous to most women. His bangs covered his left eye and left his right revealed; with sea blue eyes and a curly-brow above it. He wore a suit, thinking all men should wear them; unless you were not a true gentlemen like him. His squeaky clean black shoes always shined in the light. He helped the chef's in the kitchen, so they will have exquisite taste for his beauties! He was the biggest flirt any woman could lay eyes on; though he has a habit of smoking those cancer sticks like crazy.

"Who's this?" The blonde asked as he wasn't sure if it was a lady or not.

"Luffy! Isn't he adorable?" Nami squealed as she hugged him again. He giggled and she awed. The redhead soon let go and began to eat as she ignored the blonde's later statements.

"Nami-san is so cute when adoring cute things~!" The chef commented and twirled.

"Oh, shut up, Love-cook." A husky voice was made.

"You shut it, Marimo!" A green haired teen male walked up and was caring a tray. The brunette Daypire almost choked on his food and started to furiously have a coughing fit.

"Oh, are you okay?" The redhead asked as she patted his back. He soon stopped coughing and looked to her.

"Yeah, thanks, Nami-san." He said with a cute grin.

"Oh, isn't he just so cute!" She hugged him again and he loved the affection he was receiving, but didn't like a lot of contact. He could smell her blood and it smelled sweet. Knowing that he can hold his desires, he hugged back.

"Nami-swan is so adorable when happy!" The cook spun on his shoed toe.

"Shut it, Shitty Cook." The green haired teen said again. Though his eyes were set on the new kid that looked like that Vampire he met. The scar was exactly the same, but did he really see it? Or was he dreaming? He looked at his fingers to still remembering the blood he got off his face. He was suspicious about the new kid and was going to keep an eye on him. A foot came at him and he blocked it with his fist. A shoe connected to a fist as the cook and marimo glared at each other.

"What's your name?" Luffy asked the man with green hair. The guy looked at him as he held the cook's foot.

"Zoro. Roronoa Zoro." He said and picked Sanji up by his foot and threw him.

Roronoa Zoro is on the kendo team. With green, short hair that go with his green, sea-foam eyes. He wore a tan polo shirt that was a little loose. With some black sweat pants that went over some black Nike sneakers. He is the bad ass at this school. He starts a fight with everyone as soon as possible. No one has ever seen him smile before. He is being taken care of by his step-mother Robin, which adopted him when he was seven from an orphanage.

With the blonde's perfect skills, he turned, flipped and sprung back; planting a foot in Zoro's face. They glared at each other as they both stood up. A girl toned laugh was heard and the two turned to the pale boy. The two fighters asked in unison, "What?"

"You guys are hilarious!" He slammed a hand on the table and kept laughing until he fell out of his chair, grabbing his sides from laughing so much.

"Oh~! He is just so adorable!" Nami said as she giggled at the _adorable_ pale boy rolling around on the ground laughing. Many students outside having lunch looked at them. Some new chaos was brewing and it interested them. The girls awed at the cute boy rolling around laughing with a girl tone. Guys defiantly were not sure if it was a boy or a girl. The boy calmed and sat back on his chair.

"Na, sorry about that! It was just too hilarious!" He admitted as he dried mirth away from his eyes. Soon his friend Usopp told a lie-tale and it interested the boy greatly as he ate the rest and adored over the long nosed boy. The bell rang and the group got up and dumped their trays, though most of them ate the food with haste; too much fighting to finish eating. The pale boy smiled as he thought about the green haired man and how much closer he was going to be with him than he thought.


	4. Dream

**Dangerous Love Bite**

**Chapter 4: Dream**

By sixth period the young green haired lad was tired. Today seemed more exhausting than usual; could be because of the new guy. He wasn't quite sure. As he sat down in his seat for this hour the teacher had announced that Luffy go sit by him. With the table being a lab table and being it had two chairs for each table, he was stuck with him.

"Hey, Zoro." The pale boy stated as he sat down in the chair next to him.

"Yo," was the reply he got from his friend. Robin was smiling as she sensed her _step_-son relating to others, instead of arguing right off the back. She turned and started to write on the board of the lab room. She only had to step through a door to get between her two classrooms.

Class was a snores-ville for Zoro as he yawned. His eyes soon wondered to the boy next to him. His mind swarmed with thoughts and questions. What exactly happened that night? Why did he feel connected to the Vampire? Considering the choices he was well aware of the boy being a Daypire. The reason why he is wondering why the boy was here was because he would have thought everyone's blood be gone. Did he have good control over his hunger? He figured out that the boy must or he wouldn't be eating human food. Human food was something that made any Vampire's stomach churn. They usually can't keep down the contents. What really bugged him was that he wanted to see his blood color. A Daypire's blood is black as a Nighpire's is blue; which was quite fascinating to Zoro.

…

"_Today we are going to examine blood samples from our body!" Robin interrupted any commotion going on as he saw Luffy stiffen. His hand shakily rose. "Yes, Monkey-san?"_

"_I-I don't do well with blood… I-I get s-sick and d-dizzy." He explained in stutters. The raven haired woman had a suspicion for the boy._

_She lightly smiled and said, "Alright, Monkey-san. Roronoa-san shall be joining you, right Roronoa-san?" The mentioned teen grumbled and got up to leave the classroom. The pale boy followed the tan man. They stood in the hall and Luffy noticed someone pricked their finger and covered his mouth and nose. He started walking farther away from the room._

"_Luffy, you're not supposed to go away from the classroom." The green haired boy was guessing he was right about the Vampire suspicion._

_The Daypire gasped in a breath and was afraid to turn to his friend as he said, "just a bit queasy… I'm going to the bathroom."_

"_I'll join you," was the immediate answer he got from the human. He didn't want to raise suspicion of what he truly was, though he didn't know his friend already knew, so he let him follow him to the bathroom. The younger teen quickly entered the bathroom and wetted his face. He looked in the mirror and had to hide his eyes quickly. He was hoping they wouldn't change by the mere trickle of blood. He washed his face and splashed it many times, liking the cooling refreshment. His friend watched him as he was closely watching for the eyes to open. He wanted to know so bad that it wouldn't stop nagging him. With living with a Vampter, he would know signs of one, but he hid them good. He watched as the boy searched for the papers towels. He sighed irritably and grabbed two paper towels and started to rub the water from the surprised teen._

"_W-what are you doing?" He asked, cautiously as he wasn't sure being close to a mouthing watering blood donor in front of him was the right thing to do at this moment. The blood smelled like nothing he has smelled before. It was pure, with sour and sweet, not to mention the aggression and kindness of him._

"_Whipping your face. Open your eyes s-"_

"_No!" Luffy suddenly shouted and jumped back inhumanly. _

_He panted as his eyes stayed close and he tilted his head at his confused friend, well his aura gave off confusion. The green haired man's suspicion was correct as he jumped at his friend and pinned him to the wall. He was a human, but what training he went through he was as good as any Vampter. He wasn't one, but his step mother was sure proud of his skills. The boy under him struggled and opened his eyes with a glare of red._

"_You're a Vampter?" He asked immediately, wondering what race he was. He couldn't tell, though he should with his scent, but it didn't smell like a race besides human._

"_No, just have a good trainer…" He whispered as he stared into the same gorgeous blood red eyes as that one night. _

_He was getting chills just looking into them. The brown had left the red and didn't return as he growled at him, but soon quieted down as he stared back in the green, calming eyes. His body heat spiked and he was soon blushing at the close distance. Zoro was surprised to the light red hue on the younger teen's cheeks. He looked to see his hands had pinned the other's wrists to the wall and he was just almost up against him. His eyes wandered to the boy in front of him as he began to shudder and was chewing on his lower lip. Luffy couldn't hold it in, he just wanted a little taste… just a little, teeny-weeny taste that was it! He moved his head forward, but quickly backed away. He couldn't! If it was another human then he could! But this was Zoro… the ravishing green haired man that interlaced their auras together that one night. It was too much, now he wanted the man's lips. He leaned forward and his lips were close. _

_The green haired lad saw this action and watched as the Daypire moved in closer to his lips. His breathing became rigged as he leaned towards him. Their lips were almost touching! Almost! Almo-_

…

"Zoro! The bell rang!" The green haired man grumbled scratched his head, 'just a dream?' He looked to his friend as he smiled a toothy smile. His canines were defiantly sharp, but anyone's could be sharp.

"Yeah, yeah." He got up and thought, 'how could I have a crazy dream like that! We are friends and we were about to kiss in _my_ dream! Shit! I am messed up… though I can't resist him… That's not important! I shouldn't be dreaming that kind of shit! If he knew, he would probably hate me…' His thoughts strayed as he went to seventh hour.

Luffy was walking behind at a slow pace. He had seen the whole dream; though he hated when he did that. When he touched someone he could see their dream or nightmare, depending on the situation, but only when he wanted too. He was merely trying to wake his friend, but was curious and entered the dream to end up watching all of it; this made it feel like he got hit with a ton of bricks. It went in slow motion as he watched their lips almost touch. He was flustered by the mere thought of him kissing the man. He sealed his mouth shut and promised himself that he would not tell anyone about the dream his friend had. It would probably cause trouble anyways. He was not sure how he was going to look at his green haired friend in the same way. 'First things first, finish the first day of school!' He thought as he walked down the hall and went to his seventh hour class, making a stop at his locker; of course: though he had to make sure that no sign of him being a Daypire was going to show out. Now he knew that Zoro was no normal human and that he was being raised by a Vampter.


	5. Distracted

**A/N: Before anyone asks or anything; Yes, I know this is fast paced. it's suppose to be a little fast paced. I like stories like that sometimes. I will try to make a longer story plot, but it won't be posted for a while! (I do have an idea in mind and might try it) Can't promise anything though! I am still just at a novice level of writing, so you will have to excuse my writing style and any confusions! I try my best! Thank you! Hope you enjoy this story! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Dangerous Love Bite<strong>

**Chapter 5: Distracted**

The next two days whisked by for the little group of friends. It was now the weekend. They all had things to do: places to go, people to meet. It was crazy hectic for them. Sanji had to work at the Baratie the whole day, with two breaks that could only last enough time to go through one cigarette. Nami had to help harvest the trees in her mother's field. She knew it was going to last at least half of the day. Usopp merely played video games before babysitting the neighbor's three kids. Luffy wasn't really doing anything except train to his heart contents; he had to get strong and better than all the other Daypire's and Nighpire's! Though he soon stopped and went out to take a little walk around town. Zoro, on the other hand, was taking a nap; lost in his dreams until his cell annoyingly rang. He grumbled and one of his eyes looked at it. He saw the caller I.D. and both eyes opened as he raised an eyebrow. He picked it up.

"Hmm?" He answered.

"_Zoro!"_ Luffy shouted on the other side of the phone as he was walking down an unknown street full of fancy houses with gates. _"Whacha doin'?"_ He asked as he turned a corner.

"I was napping…" The green haired boy answered and he heard a squeal on the other side of the phone. "What was that?" He asked.

"_Ummm, ladies please; I'm not a tourist attraction." _The pale boy was trying to get away a bunch of crazy fanned girls. They just randomly ran up to him, hugged him, took pictures with him, kissed him on the cheek, and ran off. He sighed before saying, _"Girls have been attacking me ever since I started to take a walk out on the town."_

Zoro snorted, "Poor you." His voice was a bit sarcastic for the other's taste.

"_My lovely, here is a flower!"_ A different voice was made and the kendo boy was surprised. _"Look, sir, please understand that I'm a b-. Here my lovely lady!"_ The brunette said before rudely interrupted by a passing man that was giving him a rose, where it came from no one knows. The man walked away with hearts and twirls here and there. The boy sighed, _"I swear if I get another flower and be called a lady, I'm going to kill someone!"_ He almost shouted and grumpily started walking on. A snort was made on the phone.

"So girls are attacking you because they think you are an 'adorable boy'?" The green haired teen asked over the phone.

"_Yeah…"_ Luffy answered.

"And guys are giving you flowers because they think you are a 'lovely lady'?" Zoro asked next.

"_Pretty much…"_ The older teen of the two busted up laughing. _"It's not funny!"_

"Yes it is! It's hilarious!" The laughing boy said as he grabbed at his side. He soon calmed. "Why don't you just go home then; if it bugs you that much?"

It was quiet before the young teen said, _"I'm lost…"_

Zoro snorted, "You're lost?" Silence and he sighed. "Where are you?"

"_I don't know… There's this two story house with a fancy gate in front of it. The mailbox is green and-"_

"A green mailbox?" He interrupted his younger friend.

"_Yeah…"_ He answered.

Zoro got up and opened his curtain. He sighed irritably. "Stop where you are and look at the house at one of the top windows." The pale boy, indeed, stopped and looked up. He grinned and waved.

"_I see you Zoro! Hi!" _He was jumping and waving with that goofy grin. The mentioned man snorted and rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing on this side of town?" The tan boy asked his friend.

"_Well… I don't know; I was just walking. Oh lovely lady~! Shit, not again."_ Zoro watched his friend as a random man came up to him. _"For you my lovely swan~!"_ He heard the man say. The man gave a flower to his friend. He snorted. _"Um, thank you, Sir."_ With that said the swordsman was a little hurt that his friend was giving a warming smile to the strange man and had never for him. Why he felt it, he doesn't know, but he just did. The strange man twirled away and Luffy sighed. _"Bastard, shut up! I hate this! I keep getting flowers and hugs and I got a headache from the squeals! Now are you going to make me stand out here and get attacked by a bunch of girls and keep receiving flowers from strange men that will probably serenade me next or are you going to let me come in?"_ The pale boy was lightly glaring at his friend with a hand on his hip as it was popped out.

His friend snorted, "Alright come to the door and I will let you in." He left his window and headed for the door as he said that.

"_Woohoo~!"_ Luffy cheered as he jumped over the gate, with his inhumanly power, and went to the front door. He put his phone in his pocket as he stood at the door. The door opened and his friend had an eyebrow raised.

"How did you get through the gate?" He asked. The pale boy looked back at the gate.

"It was open, so I came in and closed it back for ya." It was only a little white lie, it was okay as long as no one found out he did that. He was too excited to wait.

"Huh, maybe my Step-Mom forgot to lock it up when she left." The green haired man scratched the back of his head as he walked away to the living room. The brunette closed the door behind him and followed his friend. He was sitting on the couch, so he joined him.

"Your house is amazing!" He commented, but could smell that a Vampter was here regularly, and was probably the one that was raising Zoro. Meaning his Step-mother was a Vampter, he had to be careful.

"Thanks, but it just like any house on this street." The swordsman answered.

"Well my house has three stories, well my other home. I'm staying with my Nii-chan at the flat." Luffy said as he had his finger to his mouth.

"You have two houses?" The older teen of the two asked. The younger one looked at him.

"Yeah… why? Doesn't everyone have two houses?" He asked.

"No… just one, Luffy. What is your family, rich or something?" Zoro asked.

"Something like that. My father is a big corporate man with politics and what not. He runs the family business and is going to pass it to my brother, before it goes to me, but I don't want it. I hate politics. I know the economy could be much better if my father wasn't ahead of almost everyone's corporation, but he's powerful enough to have assassins kill his competition. It's cruel to think that or even do that. Maybe the society would become strong if fights and battles weren't used often. Don't you think, Zoro?" His friend was shocked by the whole rampage the boy went on.

"Yeah, sure…" He didn't expect for him to go into that much detail; the whole assassins thing and beyond that.

"Oh~!" The pale boy suddenly up roared, scaring the swordsman a bit. "You have earrings!" The boy started messing with his earrings, the whole politic rampage over with. The young lad was now distracted by the shininess of his friend's earrings.


	6. Beliefs

**Note:: I will warn you guys again! This is fast-paced! So please don't review with... "Oh this story is going so fast" I know and sometimes a fast-paced story is not bad! I know my grammar and sentence structure is not great, but I still try!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Dangerous Love Bite<strong>

**Chapter 6: Beliefs**

The Daypire stayed at his friend's house for the rest of the evening. They randomly talked about different things. Watched TV while commenting the show and then laughed at the unison of their words. The pale boy ended up always doing something stupid, making the swordsman laugh. Smiles, laughs, and pouts were passed between the two. They had a wonderful time discussing many things; did a lot of movement and games. Interest and beliefs were said now. Let us tune in on this part of the conversation.

"So what do you believe in?" Luffy asked with a smile.

"Depends, what do you mean by that question?" Zoro asked as they relaxed on the couch.

"As in: God, Buddha, Vampires, Monsters, and Zombies; that sort of stuff." The brunette said.

"I don't believe there is a God. I believe in Buddha though; it kind of goes hand in hand with my kendo skills." The green haired teen said.

"I don't really believe anything, beside Ghosts and Vampires." The Daypire stated.

"Why those two?" His friend asked with an eyebrow rose, 'this has to be good.'

"Well, I have always believed in ghosts because they are Spirits of our deceased loves ones. I know they aren't all bad ghost, but some are. It's fascinating!" The boy mentioned with his hands flying everywhere, explaining it.

"What about the Vampire belief? Why are you interested them?" Zoro asked with interest spiking.

"Well, I believe in them because, one: I have seen one. Two: My mother was killed by one. And Three: I have read many books about them." He stated.

"My parents were killed by Vampire's as well." The green haired lad said.

"Is that why you don't like them?" Luffy asked.

"I never said I hated them, what gave you that impression?" The swordsman asked with suspicion. The brunette was trying to figure out what to say, he couldn't say _'I saw your dream and you attacked me because I was a Daypire!_' No that would be stupid of him!

"Well, when most kids have their parents killed by Vampire's they hate them and usually want revenge on them." The pale boy stated, thanking the brain cell that helped him with that one.

"I see… Do you want to kill them?" His friend asked.

"No, why?" The brunette asked, as if his friend was stupid for thinking he wanted too.

"Well they did kill your mom." Zoro pointed out the obvious.

"… I can't really." The Daypire said and covered his mouth. That was so stupid of him to say!

"Why?" The green haired boy's eyebrow rose with his suspicion.

"Uhhh… no reason." Luffy shifted his gaze away and looked at the clock. "Oh it's late! I better head home! Niichan might get worried!" He got up and was soon grabbed by the arm. His instinct kicked in and he flipped the poor teen over. He grunted as he hit the floor. "Zoro! I am so sorry! I have a tendency to do that when people grab me from behind!" The pale boy knelt down to his friend, checking him over. "I didn't mean to! I am really sorry!"

"It's alright." His friend said as he grunted. "Damn you're strong. What the hell do you lift? Two-hundred pounds?" The man grunted again with his question.

'More like three-hundred pounds.' The Daypire thought as he helped his friend up. "Are you alright? I really didn't mean to!"

"It's alright, it's alright. Calm down." Zoro was finally standing up.

"Okay… but seriously my brother is going to worry if I don't head home now." And he was serious. Ace flipped out of the smallest things. He was surprised when he hadn't called at all that evening.

"Wait." The swordsman said. "There is always a reason, why are you avoiding the subject?"

"There is no reason, because it's not really important." Luffy stated and was about to leave, but his arm was grabbed.

"You're hiding something and I want to know it." The green haired lad said, while feeling the smaller boy tense under his touch. The boy kept his eyes away from his friend; it was so much harder to keep his secret than he thought it was going to be. He couldn't tell him, because then his Step-mom would probably come after him or that he might kill him here himself. He didn't know and didn't really want to know. It just hurt so bad not to tell one of your friends some secrets. His cell phone rang and he was glad. Quickly taking it out and answering it.

"Hello?" The pale boy asked.

"_Where the hell are you?"_ It was his older brother; and he was worried sick! He was pacing back and forth in the living room, waiting for his little brother. He had hoped he wouldn't have to call him, but it seemed like he did.

"Sorry, I got caught up at a friend's house." The little brother stated as he looked at his friend.

"_Well get your happy ass home! Or I will come jumping building to building to get you!"_ The older brunette shouted making the younger brunette gulp a lump in his throat as Zoro heard the whole thing.

"Building to building?" The swordsman asked, as his hand was still holding the other's arm.

"He's being over dramatic! Right, Niichan?" Luffy hissed in a whisper at the end.

"… _Oh… you're at a Human's house?"_ Ace was whispering really low.

"Yes, I am. Now watch it." The Daypire hissed at his older brother. "I got to go, bye." With that he hung up. The two teens stared in each other's eyes. The pale boy soon blushed at how they were close and the other was still holding his arm. He felt the heat and could smell his friend's blood. Everything was making him dizzy and crazy with thirst; but he resisted. The older teen of the two let go of his arm, blushing lightly as well.

"Umm, sorry about that." The green haired lad said. It was awkward, but also didn't help the fact he thinks two Vampires' are in the area now.

"I better go, before Niichan actually comes and gets me." The brunette stated as he walked to the door, slipping on his sandals. "I'll see ya tomorrow." He looked back as the other teen was leaning on the wall watching him.

"Alright, but you're explaining next time." Zoro said to his friend as he opened the door. A cold breeze swept in lightly.

"O-okay, bye." The young boy stuttered as he left his friend's house. He jumped the gate with ease and walked down the street, the way he thought would be the right way. Everything was just messed up that day and the young Daypire had to make sure that it would not get any worse. First, he had to get home, and then find out an answer to the 'he wants to know it all' subject. He sighed.


	7. Test

**Dangerous Love Bite**

**Chapter 7: Test**

It was Sunday and the sun was setting slowly in the distance as it was evening. The little group was still busy once again. All doing the same thing they did yesterday, except for the Daypire and swordsman. The pale boy made his way to his friend's house, happy to see the man again. He stood at the gate and saw it was unlocked so he pushed it open and closed it behind him. It was nice to act human once in awhile. He smiled and went to the door to knock.

"Coming! Coming!" The green haired teen's voice was heard as he soon opened the door. "Hey."

"Good evening, Zoro!" The brunette grinned as he was invited in.

"Hello, Monkey-san." Robin was in the dining as she announced that. The mentioned person went in the room.

"Hi, Nico-sensei! What are you doing at Zoro's house?" Luffy asked as he sat down at the table.

"I'm Zoro's mother."

"Step-Mother." Zoro stated as he sat down as well. "I keep telling you, you are not my mother, you are my step-mother." His tone was icy with his eyes.

"That's not nice, Zoro! She still is your mother; whether she is your Step mom or your Real mom. At least you have one…" The brunette mumbled the end. The moss-head felt bad for saying that.

"Sorry, Luffy. I forgot about that." He apologized with a frustrating sigh.

"Would anyone like some tea?" The raven head asked as she got up to fill her tea cup.

"I do, Nico-sensei!" The Daypire cheered with a hand raised. She giggled.

"No need to call me Nico-sensei when we are not at school. Please call me Robin." She told him.

"Hai, Ni- opps! Robin!" He giggled with a hand to his mouth. She giggled as well.

"How about you, my little step-son?" She teased a little.

"Whatever." Was the only reply from the step-son. She got two more cups and poured some tea in them. She set one in front of the two boys before getting her own.

"So, Monkey-san. How are you today?" She asked as she lightly blew the steam away from her tea.

"Wonderful~! How about you, Robin-san?" The brunette was always happy, but something was bugging him. The raven-head noticed this.

"Very well, thank you." She took a sip, swallowed, and continued. "I see you and my son are close." She stated and got a glare from her son.

"Yeah we are! Zoro's my best friend!" He chirped.

"Oi! I never agreed to this!" Zoro stepped in the conversation.

"But, Zoro~! Don't you want to be my best friend?" Luffy put his puppy dog eyes on as he whimpered a little. The poor swordsman didn't see it coming and withered under those eyes.

"Whatever," he replied as he looked away. The younger teen knew he won and giggled with a grin. A crash was made.

"Oh, shoot. I am so clumsy." Robin interrupted as she leaned down to began picking it up.

"No! You'll cut your finger on the glass!" The brunette explained, but it was too late.

"Ouch!" She did a high pitched yelp that was short and little. "Oh, shoot, I cut my finger." A chair clattered as Luffy fell backwards. He was sitting on the floor against the wall, hands over his nose and mouth, as he watched the blood on the woman's finger slide down. It was no use he could smell it and he was getting beyond thirsty. He got up and ran to Zoro's room. The raven-head smiled lightly as she had him right where she wanted him.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted as he followed after his friend. He knew his step-mom would try something like this. He got to his room door and tried to open the door; locked. He banged on it. "Luffy? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine. Just a little sick, I don't do well with blood." The Daypire stated with a stutter. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all! He was slipping into a thirsty state. He couldn't be near his friend and he noticed he could still smell the blood. He gripped the curtains as he stood by the sliding glass door from that one night. He looked at his reflection on his friend's dresser. His teeth had grown sharper and his eyes were turning red, along with sharper fingernails. "Shit! This cannot be happening!" He stated a little too loud.

"What's going on? Are you okay, Luffy?" He wiggled the doorknob. "Let me in." He stated.

"Y-you can't." His friend hollered from in his bedroom. He backed away from the mirror and only ended up hitting the sliding glass door that faced the woods. It was locked and he didn't know where the key was. His hunger was making him stay there, instead of breaking the glass and escaping. He slid down the glass door. It was a test. Robin was testing him and it worked. He couldn't control himself. His hunger was _too_ powerful. He wanted blood and he wanted it now. He sat against the door and had grabbed his head, laying them against his knees that were against his chest. The hunger kept rising. He could call his brother to get him out of here. That could work, but he forgot his phone at home! He was in deep shit! He couldn't face a Vampter right now. And knowing her, she probably got more reinforcements. He was totally screwed.


	8. White

**Dangerous Love Bite**

**Chapter 8: White**

The door opened as the green haired teen held a key chain with two keys on it, though his friend did not see him. He quickly shut the door and locked it, making sure his step-mother wouldn't come in; even though she could just kick the door down.

"L-Luffy. Are you alright?" Yeah, yeah, he was risking the chance of getting bit, but he has been before and Daypire's can't do much damage except suck your blood. He knelt down to his friend and touched his hand that was griping at his locks. He pushed him away and started to shake.

"D-don't come near me…" The pale boy whispered fearfully. He didn't want to hurt his friend. He couldn't.

"Look at me." Zoro said as he grabbed his friend's hands and pulled them away from his head. "Look at me. I know what you are. That night, the blood, the red eyes, I had seen it all!" He almost shouted, but was quiet with his words. Not wanting the whole world to know. "I don't hate you for being one. I wouldn't even kill you if you were one. I won't turn you in to the Vampters! Just look at me." He didn't know why, but he felt like he was going to cry, but he didn't. Men do not cry. His friend slowly lifted his head as his eyes slowly opened with the movement. The pure red in his eyes was showing as he was thirsty. He was clenching his jaw as he was preventing himself from jumping his friend and taking some of his blood.

"I… I don't want t-to hurt you, Z-Zoro." He whispered in stutters. He was trying so hard to control himself, but his self-control was slipping.

"You won't." The green haired teen responded as he looked at his resisting friend. He really was trying hard to resist and the swordsman could tell. He felt his heart beat a little faster as he was going through possibilities. He decided on one. He leaned down and hugged his friend. His neck exposed near the other's mouth.

"Z-Zoro." He whispered as his neck was right there. He could see the vein, the vein filled with sweet smelling blood.

"Go ahead," Zoro said in a whisper.

"A-are you s-sure?" Luffy was about to cry from how much it hurt to resist. His friend nodded and he hesitated. He slowly licked the man's neck and slowly bit into the spot. The person beneath him tightened his grip on the Daypire's shirt. It hurt, but he could handle it. As the Daypire was enjoying the taste he grabbed his friend's shoulders and gripped on them. Human blood tasted so sweet and scrumptious that he wanted all of it. He resisted that temptation and soon pulled his teeth out. He licked the puncture wound, making his friend shudder at the feeling. The brunette hugged his friend. "I-I'm sorry." He whispered as his body started to shake. He started to cry as his friend held him.

"It's okay, Luffy. Don't cry." The door opened behind him.

"Human, you must step away from the Daypire." He looked back at the one man he wished to never see again.

"Crocodile." He growled and held tighter on the crying boy. He was freaking scared senseless.

"Step away, he's ours and we will expose of him." The wretched man said. The pale boy soon stopped and gulped the lump in his throat hard. As this happened the swordsman was trying to figure out how to unlock the glass door without being stopped. A squeeze from his friend stopped him.

"Trust me." Luffy whispered lowly almost inaudible and received a nod from the older teen. Soon, he was picked up and the Daypire smashed through the glass door with his back. He had injured his arms doing that, but not making it bleed. He jumped on the balcony railing and jumped onto the roof. As he expected, reinforcements! He jumped to the neighbors building and held Zoro bridal style now. "Sorry for dragging you along." He whispered to his friend in his arms.

"It's alright… my step-mom will get over it." He started to wipe the blood off of his running friend's face. It was now dark and perfect for no one to see the running forms. Luffy jumped building to building and soon went into an alley way when he had lost the Vampters for a moment. He set Zoro down as they stayed quiet. His body was in front of the Human as he guarded him protectively. He heard it, the footsteps of his enemy. They were before him and he blocked the swordsman.

"Don't worry; we aren't going to injure your little friend. We just want you, Daypire." With the mention of his race he looked at his enemy. They weren't Daypire's, but they sure were Nighpire's. He recognized them. A special group of Nighpire's that worked under the head Vampter. They helped hunt down the hardest Vampire's to catch; which included him. Crocodile has been close to catching him four times now, but always lost him. Now he had him and he wasn't giving in easily. The special group was called CP9. The bastard's weren't going to leave his friend alone, he knew that much. He hissed at his enemy and held his guard. "Over protective much. So you have heard of us." Their eyes shined with red as well as the young Daypire's. The green haired teen was shocked by all of this as he stayed behind his friend, but carefully and quietly took out a dagger in its sheath from under his pants leg. He was always prepared.

"You won't get near him!" Luffy growled as he kept his stance. He didn't want to lose his best friend; especially to these Nighpire's. He protects people with his life; though he needs the blood. Right now he devoted himself to protecting Zoro. He did suck his blood and he owed him that one for the energy boost; nothing was going to happen to him. He was going to risk his life if he had to. His friend will be safe and that was end of discussion in his head. He glared at the men in front of him. One with black hair, which was back in a ponytail, approached them with long strides.

"We have no choice then." The man sighed and smirked slyly. He held his hand out to his men behind him. "Stay back, I got this one." He said before he attacked the Daypire. The Daypire blocked the punch and grabbed it. A kick landed on his side, but he stood his ground as he grunted at the slight pain. His free hand punched his way to the Nighpire's face, but he grabbed it. "Strong, aren't we now?" The enemy spoke as he hissed lightly. Soon they were separated and taking new stances. "Name's Lucci, by the way."

"Luffy, now shut up and leave me and him alone." He didn't say his name, but he probably knew it anyways.

"I'm sorry, that is not a choice, Daypire Luffy." Lucci said as he quickly appeared at the side and threw a dagger at Zoro. Luffy, on instinct, grabbed the dagger and yelp at the pain of it going through his hand.

"Luffy!" The swordsman yelled as he saw white blood spill from his hand. "What the…?"


	9. Pure

**Dangerous Love Bite**

**Chapter 9: Pure**

"You can't be!" Lucci was shocked at the blood. Daypire's blood is black! Not white! This only meant one thing! "You're a pure blood from the rarest Daypire family! The D. Family is the only one known to hold a member with white blood. The white blood is of an angel's sweet blood, but yet cursed. Only other Vampire's can drink it without being cursed upon. A mere human could die if they had one drop in their mouth. You must be the only one in your family to have it, unless someone else did, but that is highly impossible!" Luffy had pulled the dagger out and was holding his hand as it kept bleeding. Shit! He was trying to prevent that.

"So? Yeah, I am part of that family. Name's Monkey D. Luffy. Yeah, I'm also the only one with the white blood! Got a problem with Pure Bloods? Huh, Nighpire Lucci?" The Nighpire merely smirked and was in front of the Pure Blood. The Daypire didn't have enough time to avoid the sudden attack. His hands were held together by Lucci. A dagger was at his throat as the damn Nighpire was smirking.

"Pure Bloods have the sweet, nourishing blood that helps any Vampire heal as quickly as anyone could even blink. Also, the blood can kill the whole Human Race. Of course I like Pure Bloods. They can kill the annoying pest from the face of the Earth and let us Vampire's continue to roam." Lucci hissed out as he raised the boy's chin with his dagger.

The Nighpire slowly bent his head down to the Daypire's neck as he slowly bit into the boy's neck. Luffy's breath hitched as he cringed at the pain of being bit. It hurt like hell for him. He struggled to get free. Soon the Nighpire had released his bite to slit his hand and to take some blood into his mouth. He bit down on the same spot. The boy started to whimper as dirty blood started to enter his veins. He became weak that his knees were about to buckle. Out of nowhere- a dagger stabbed right through Lucci's chest where his heart should be.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he had to let go of the Pure Bloods neck, plus hands, and backed away. Luffy stumbled backwards and Zoro caught him in his arms.

"Whoa there." He said as he held the Daypire. The boy wasn't looking too hot. Luffy looked to his friend and smiled as his hand caressed the man's hands.

"Thank you." He stated out to his friend as he slowly, on weak legs, stood up on his own. "Get on my back." He stated as he readied himself. The swordsman didn't question this and got on his back. Luffy jumped into the air onto a building. "Call my brother!" He shouted as he hopped to another building, the angered Nighpires on his trail. The phone was next to his ear as it rang, then soon.

"_Who is this?"_ His brother's voice came from the phone. Ace was sitting down watching TV with a packet of blood in his hand.

"Niichan!" He shouted as he jumped another building.

"_Luffy? What's going on?"_ The older brother stood up as he heard the hurried voice in his younger brother's vocals.

"I need you to bring me at least two packets of blood and find me quick!" With that said a dagger went through his leg and he lost his footing. He slipped with a yelp and tumbled on the ground. "S-shit!" Zoro rolled farther away from him and phone in hand.

"Luffy!" The older teen shouted and heard the older D on the phone shouting. He went to the phone as he watched Luffy take the dagger out of his lower leg. "Ace, you got to hurry! The Nighpire's know he's a Pure Blood and he's losing a lot of blood. I don't know how much blood I have left so I am just going to be a temporary donor until you get here, which shouldn't take long. Just get here!" With that, he hung up and went to his pale friend. He even grabbed the dagger that Luffy dropped after taking it out. He held it in his hand and took Luffy to lean against something. He was panting hard. The blood red in his eyes was intensifying, if possible. The boy was trying hard not to suck his friend's blood. He didn't want to use up the rest of it; though he barely took any blood, just a little. So the swordsman had more than half of his blood. "Luffy, just take a drink. It will help." Zoro said as he held his friend's shoulder and brought him close to his neck.

"I-I can't d-do it. I don't w-want to hurt y-you again, Zoro." The boy stuttered as he resisted.

"It's fine, just take some. Ace will be here soon." The Nighpire's were slowing their pace as they knew about the Daypire's condition. "Just do it, Luffy!" He hollered and teeth sunk into his neck. He was starting to get use to all the biting. His neck was already numb from the bite earlier. The boy quickly pulled away after he took a little more blood from his friend than last time; though he still only took a little so he didn't empty his friend. Also, since Lucci sucked his blood and entered the Nighpire's blood into him, it was taking most of his white blood to take away the bad blood. The bad blood made him weak; meaning he always is craving blood and can barely fight.

"Hmm, seems like your little blood container still has the energy to move after drinking his blood twice already." The bastard Nighpire stated as he was walking calmly up to them.

"Zoro, sit down here, please be careful." Luffy had stood and sat his friend down. Zoro held the dagger as he nodded.

"You as well." Was all he said before Luffy went in front of the enemy, getting the feeling back in his body. All of the bad blood was gone, though he was still low on blood.

"Why can't you go pester other Nighpire's?" Luffy sneered at the man.

"We could, but no Nighpire is a Pure Blood and our goal is that. We have found the Pure Blood container, why do we want to search for other Vampire's now?" Lucci stated as four daggers were pelted his way and he dodged by jumping back.

"Lu!" Said person looked up with a smile.

"Niichan!" He shouted as his brother landed in front of him.

"Are you alright?" Ace asked and nodded. "Oh yes! Here," he handed two pouches over.

"Thanks, Niichan. Do me a favor! Please, I promise I will repay you!" He said with a plea.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you hide Zoro at our house? He's not safe anymore… it's my fault." The younger boy was frowning as he knew it was his fault. "I want him safe, Niichan. Please." His older brother saw how important this Zoro boy was. All Luffy ever talked about was Zoro. Nothing but _Zoro_ this and _Zoro_ that! He smiled and patted his brother's head.

"Sure thing, Lu. Just make sure you come back in one piece. I had asked Shanks to stay on hold."

"Shanks?" Luffy looked at him curiously with the mention of the man that gave him his precious treasure that now sat at home.

"Yeah, he will come out here in case you need help. But that won't be until later." Ace grinned at his smiling brother. Luffy was happy until he noticed a dagger fly, he jumped out and caught it before it could even get near Zoro. He sighed with relief before kneeling down to his friend.

"Zoro, Ace is going to take you to our house. Don't worry; Ace has good control over thirst. If you accidentally bleed you'll be okay." He comforted his friend that looked at him like he was crazy to go in a house full of Vampires. "Shanks is also going to be there so be nice." He said next and blocked another dagger. Lucci was frustrated that he was being ignored. "See ya later, Zoro."

"Don't get yourself killed." The green haired teen said as Ace threw him over his shoulder. They were gone and left the Daypire and Nighpire's alone.


	10. Soul Mate

**Dangerous Love Bite**

**Chapter 10: Soul Mate**

"Just you and us, Pure Blood; seems so unfair!" Lucci stated as he walked closer. Luffy sucked the two packets down; it wasn't enough for his thirst. Zoro's blood tasted better and he wanted his blood now; all of it. Though he settled for the Nighpire's in front of him, though the blood could harm him, he could destroy the bad blood with his pure blood. With that thought in mind he had settled on it.

"It does," the Daypire lowered his head as his hair covered his face. "But you know what?" He asked, refusing to let go so soon, but he couldn't stop it from rearing up inside.

"What?" The Nighpire asked. Silence crept on the night and a slight breeze went by.

The Daypire raised his head and grinned like the devil. "I can easily kick your asses!" Something in him snapped as he charged at Nighpire and slashed his shoulder with his long nails.

"Shit!" Lucci was surprised by the sudden attack and barely dodged.

The pale boy was grinning so wide that the devil couldn't even possibly surpass it. The boy had indeed snapped from being under control for so long. His body was taken over by the evil inside of him as it couldn't be suppressed any longer. Looking at his eyes, you could defiantly tell there was no sign of Luffy as they had turned white.

_Pure White._

"He couldn't overcome the thirst for blood and the Pure Blood in him took over." Lucci dodged an attack. "Now he won't stop until he has all the blood he needs to satisfy his craving." He said to himself as he dodged three more attacks, but ended up getting scratched two of the three times. Luffy quickly bit the Nighpire's arm in an aggressive manner that caused a major artery to be torn open. "Ngh! Shit! Bastard! Kaku!" He shouted, trying to get the Pure Blood off. Kaku came up and kicked the Daypire in the stomach making him release Lucci's arm and got send flying in the air; unconscious.

"Thank you!" A cheer in the sky was heard as he grabbed the pale boy. "Until again, Nighpires!" A man with red hair smiled with a wide grin as he disappeared with the boy.

"Damn it! He got away!" Lucci cursed. "We'll get him soon. Just have to find the perfect time." An evil smirk was placed on his lips as he laughed on his way back to the leader.

* * *

><p>The red haired man jumped into the open window of the D's house. His brother was first to notice the two of them arriving. "Is he okay?" The first thing out of Ace's mouth was that. Blue blood was dripping from the young boy's fingers, as his nails grew short again, and was around his mouth.<p>

"He lost control back there." The red haired man stated.

"What do you mean by that, Shanks?" Zoro jumped into the conversation as he checked over his friend as well. He was fucking worried sick about him!

"The evil in him finally just… snapped. That is what happens to Pure Bloods. They have low control, but Lu seems to always outstand himself. His resistance level is high. He mostly lost control because you weren't there." Shanks pointed at the green haired lad.

"Me?" The teen responded while pointing at his self.

"Yes… seems like he has arrived around that age, huh, Acey?" The red haired man looked to the older D and he was soon frowning. "You haven't told him yet, have you?"

"I was going to! But you know his birthday is not for another three weeks! I didn't want to yet! I didn't expect for him to find them so fast!" Ace said with a rant.

"Huh?" The swordsman was confused by the whole thing.

Shanks sighed and turned to him, "For most Pure Bloods once they find their soul mate, they will do anything for them. Even die for them, but they also can't resist the urge to have their blood once they already had it. Another thing is they have to have them near or they lose control of themselves. The only way to bring them back to their senses is either knock them out or their soul mate is near them again to control them; or calm them."

"So… I'm his soul mate?" Zoro questioned, pointing between him and Luffy.

"Exactly. That is why as soon as you met that one night he was attached to you." Ace said as he glared lightly at the swordsman.

"That… night. You mean he told you about him coming into my room, before we knew each other?" The green haired teen asked.

"Both of us." Shanks stated. "I knew this was bound to happen, but he was only in school for three days…" He sighed.

"Well at least it was better than his last school." The older brunette stated with a sigh.

"Last school? What happened?" Zoro asked.

"He was there for a day before the Vampters found him again. They have been hot on our trail for the past year. Lu can't even stay in a good school. He has been to ten schools in the past month! This is the longest he has been in school! We might have to go back to home schooling." Ace said.

"You know what happened when we tried that last time!" The red haired man said with a slight glare at Ace. Sensing the green haired teen's confusion he answered. "He got all depressed and wouldn't even drink blood for that week. It was hell for the next two days! I still have scars! And he does too."

"I didn't know Vampire's could get scars." Zoro said.

"Well, he did and I did. See." He pointed to his left eye that had three scars going down before he pointed at the scar under his left eye. "That is what happens when you try to control a Pure Blood Daypire that is way beyond thirsty." The Human swallowed a lump in his throat as he thought, '_that must have been scary as hell._' Shanks continued, "But now that he found his soul mate and he is turning seventeen soon, it's going to be really difficult. So Zoro," mention man paid more attention. "You are going to have to stay by Luffy. I mean almost everywhere. And probably have to be pulled out of school."

"Why? It's senior year." He said, he was finally passing through school and he had to drop out near the end of the year?

"I'm sure you are prepared to take Final exams that are coming next week. Just take it sooner and I'm sure you'll pass. Lu still has to take his."

"Why does he have to be pulled out? And why do I have to be pulled out?" Zoro asked.

"Now that they know where he goes, and that he is a Pure Blood, they will stop at nothing to get him. Let it be dark or light, crowded or uncrowned of people." Shanks stated to him.

"And me?" The green haired lad asked.

"You have to be near him or he will lose control again like just a few minutes ago." Ace said as it was the obvious thing in the world.

"I see… I guess I can."

"We also have to protect you. They know that you are his soul mate, by now, and they will try to take you away from him. It would cause a trap to be set and a caught Pure Blood on its way." The red haired man explained as he checked Luffy over, finally.

"Alright… is he okay?" The next question out of the swordsman's mouth wasn't even registered before asking.

"He's doing fine, just needs rest. Can you watch him as me and Acey go check the protection on this house." Shanks asked, knowing it was going to be yes. The green haired teen nodded. The two Daypire's left the man alone and shut the door behind them. Zoro looked at his soul mate and grabbed his hand as he lay on his bed.

"Glad you're okay." He whispered to the unconscious teen. He has been caught in a lot of shit recently and now it's going to get a lot worse.


End file.
